


First Date

by rigidrose (Pastabutt)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastabutt/pseuds/rigidrose
Summary: “Don’t worry about the rug, I can wash it. Are you okay?”Shance with a sick!Lance





	First Date

It had originally been Lance’s idea for just the two of them to hang out. Even though they were in the same friend group, he and Shiro had never done anything with just them. It always included someone else. 

So Lance had suggested they do something together. 

“We can just watch a movie or something" he had said. 

Shiro was his idol, his crush of so long, Lance can’t remember when it started. Of course he’d push for them to. 

The day they were supposed to hang out, Lance had woken up feeling less than normal. He couldn’t place it really, he just felt kinda off. They had decided for Lance to come over to Shiro’s house, since Lance was going to be out and about for classes until later on, however Lance couldn’t focus on anything throughout the day other than that he was going to Shiro’s house. Alone. Watching movies on his couch alone. They were gonna eat pizza alone. 

He was so excited he didn’t even have an appetite. It must be because he’s so worried. Like what if Shiro finds out that he’s crushing super hard? 

Now he’s at Shiro’s apartment door. He feels like shit at this point and a part of him wanted to call Shiro and see if they could do this some other time. But they’re both super busy. This is a once in a lifetime chance. So the part that was madly in love told him to suck it up and deal with it. 

So why couldn’t he knock? Ring the doorbell? He was so freaking cold standing out in the hallway. But before Lance could even raise his hand to DO something, the door opened to a Shiro that was only in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. It still managed to make Lance internally swoon though. 

“Glad you could make it Lance” Shiro says with a smile on his face. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” Lance says with his usual grin, trying to act like he’s not currently dying. 

Shiro picked the movie, much to Lance’s insistence. It was some cheesy romcom Lance never would have guessed the other would’ve liked, and the pizza was already there. 

So there he was, piece of pizza on his plate, movie playing in the background, on Shiro’s couch. But Lance’s world was spinning so much he could barely concentrate on anything other than not tipping over. 

“You alright Lance?” Shiro asks. 

“You haven’t touched your pizza” 

Lance looks up at Shiro confused for a moment, world spinning more at the sudden change of view, and it takes a moment for what the other said to click. 

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine.” Lance says with a nervous laugh. 

“Just kinda tired is all” he says as he picks up the slice and bites into it, even though his stomach churns. 

He ignores it because Shiro says the best part is coming up with that adorable smile and Lance decides he has to pay attention. 

Throughout the movie Lance all but nibbles on the slice after that one bite and NO part of him wants to put anymore in him. The movies at it’s climax at this point and Shiro hasn’t turned from the screen once. 

And Lance’s stomach is not happy. It’s churning violently, just the smell of the pizza on table making the knot tighten. One moment Lance is sitting there, and the next he’s rushing to get up. Hand tightly pressed against his mouth, the other around his midsection. 

But it’s too late. 

Everything that had occupied lance’s stomach was coming up in a waterfall of vomit. Lance retching hard on Shiro’s living room floor. There was a hand rubbing his back softly and another holding his shoulder as Lance continued to heave. He was still standing but Lance couldn’t think of anything else other than the spasms in his stomach and that he could barely breath. Definitely not the best date Lance has ever had. Once his stomach decided it was empty and stopped trying to eject itself, lance’s legs gave out. But instead of hitting the floor, Shiro gently brought him to sit down on the couch, away from the sick on his carpeting. 

The heat radiating off of Lance was concerning, and Shiro felt bad that he hadn’t noticed anything had been seriously wrong before. He’d questioned Lance’s lack of appetite, but had been satisfied with the response he’d gotten, so he hadn’t pushed the issue. 

Shiro had been really looking forward to hanging out with Lance all week, and was too excited to even realize the other had been unwell. 

Shiro placed the back of his hand to Lance’s forehead and his eyebrows furrowed at the heat. 

“Your burning up.” He said, watching in concern as the other shivered. 

It wasn’t particularly cold in the apartment, which made it much more concerning. Lance wasn’t heaving anymore, but he was letting out little wet hiccups and the occasional burp that made him moan in discomfort afterwards. Eventually he remembered where he was and whom he was with. And with realization came the embarrassment. 

Lance was mumbling out apologies and trying to move away from Shiro's comforting touch. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He just vomited all over Shiro's living room. And the spot he had hit was on the nice area rug too. 

The boy looked like scared animal. And Shiro trying to help, was just making the other more upset. It took a few moments of Lance trying to stand and if Shiro sitting him back down, did Lance give up. He didn’t have enough energy to try and fight back anymore. 

“Sorry about the rug Shiro” Lance murmured very solemnly. 

Lance looked absolutely miserable sitting there. Shoulders hunched up and his arms still wrapped around his stomach. 

“Don’t worry about the rug Lance, I can wash it. Are you okay?” 

Shiro couldn’t care at all about the rug right now. His main priority was to make sure Lance was okay. Lance nodded his head, still not looking up at Shiro. 

“I’ll be right back” Shiro tells Lance as he stands up. 

With haste, Shiro goes into the bathroom to grab the trash can, a damp washcloth, and stops in the bedroom to grab some blankets. When he comes back Lance is clumsily getting up off the couch, one hand covering his mouth again and Shiro is quick to put the trash can underneath him in time to catch the little bile that comes up. There’s nothing left in the boys stomach. But it seems keen on making sure at this point. 

Shiro sits Lance back down on the couch, wraps blankets around him and places the trash can down in easy reach. Once Lance is cocooned and somewhat comfortable, Shiro goes to get some more essentials from the kitchen. (Like water, crackers and anything else Shiro thinks they’ll need). When he comes back into the living room Lance is laying on his side, sleeping soundly. 

Shiro can’t help but brush his hand through the others sweaty hair in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. The washcloth now in place to hopefully help with the fever, and the other things set down on coffee table. Shiro takes the moment to sit down now that the storm had settled for now. A sigh escapes him as he watches the other sleep. 

Tonight had been the one chance Shiro had to try and talk to Lance. To tell him how he felt and to see if he had felt anyway like that towards him. That conversation will sadly have to wait until Lance’s stomach isn’t puke his guts out. 

But for now… the mess on the floor.


End file.
